


Morning blues

by Galfort



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Slice of Life, conversazioni profonde, sesso mattutino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor non è il ragazzo che tutti credano che sia, ma questo solo Oliver lo sa e Connor non può che domandarsi cosa ha fatto per riuscire ad averlo accanto a sè.<br/>è evidente che Oliver non si merita uno come lui e Connor sa che se l'amasse davvero dovrebbe lasciarlo andare, ma come potrebbe lasciare Oliver quando lui è tutto ciò che lo fa tirare avanti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning blues

Oliver dormiva.  
Connor invece era decisamente sveglio.  
Era sveglio da quasi un’ora ormai e non sapeva esattamente perché non si fosse ancora deciso a richiamare dal mondo dei sogni anche il ragazzo accanto a lui.  
Anche vivendo insieme non è che loro due riuscissero a passare così tanto tempo insieme, a meno che Oliver non dovesse aiutarli con qualche caso, in quelle occasioni era anche peggio perché erano costretti a stare ore nella stessa stanza senza potersi nemmeno sfiorare. E per Connor era estremamente difficile stare nella stessa stanza con Olly senza provare l’irrefrenabile istinto di baciarlo, o fare altro.  
Eppure in quel momento, mentre guardava il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi a ritmo regolare, non aveva assolutamente voglia di svegliarlo. Non aveva voglia di svegliare Oliver nell’unico giorno libero che entrambi erano riusciti a ritagliarsi .  
Quando la Keating gli aveva detto che non avrebbero dovuto presentarsi allo studio quel sabato, Connor e Oliver avevano deciso di pianificare l’intera giornata in maniera da non sprecare nemmeno un secondo. Olly aveva anche fatto di tutto per essere certi che nessuno riuscisse a disturbarli, eppure adesso era lì che dormiva e lui non riusciva assolutamente a svegliarlo.  
Era così bello mentre dormiva, si ritrovò a riflettere Connor mentre passava una mano tra i corti capelli neri del suo fidanzato.  
Il suo fidanzato.  
Il suo fidanzato.  
Era così strano detto da lui.  
Lui che fin da quando aveva scoperto il sesso non era più riuscito a farne a meno.  
Quando la sua mano scese delicatamente ad accarezzargli una guancia, Oliver arricciò il naso e poi si rannicchiò un po’ di più nella posizione fetale in cui Connor lo trovava ogni mattina quando si svegliava. Probabilmente una vecchia abitudine di quando al college doveva condividere la stanza con dei perfetti estranei che spesso e volentieri non si facevano molti problemi ad invadere la sua privacy. Oliver gli aveva raccontato che, se dormiva rannicchiato su un fianco con lo sguardo fisso sul muro davanti a lui e la schiena rivolta verso il resto della stanza, poteva quasi illudersi che non ci fosse nessun altro.  
Oliver era bravo ad illudersi.  
Lo aveva fatto anche con lui.  
Quando si erano incontrati la prima volta Connor aveva solo bisogno di quella mail e Oliver poteva procurargliela così, anche se non era decisamente il suo tipo, lo aveva rimorchiato e, benché avrebbe potuto lasciarlo perdere subito dopo aver ottenuto ciò che cercava, si era lasciato portare a casa sua.  
“È pur sempre sesso” si era detto, e anche “Una notte senza sesso è una notte sprecata” e per quanto quella fosse stata la sua filosofia sin dai tempi del liceo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo da subito che con Olly sarebbe stato diverso.  
La mattina dopo si era soffermato a guardarlo dormire per qualche istante prima di dover correre in tribunale e si era sorpreso a pensare che sarebbe stato bello poter avere una vita del genere, in cui ti svegli la mattina, guardi la persona che ami dormire e le prepari la colazione. Non era un pensiero da lui. Lui era più il tipo da una notte e via, due notti se il ragazzo era particolarmente dotato, e Oliver, malgrado il suo aspetto innocente, decisamente lo era, in ogni caso non era mai stato il tipo da colazione.  
Eppure quella mattina era sceso di corsa al bar dall’altra parte della strada per comprare un donuts che aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina insieme al suo numero.  
in fondo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente rivederlo.  
E lo aveva rivisto e gli aveva dovuto confessare che aveva mentito sul suo lavoro e Oliver non si era arrabbiato, anzi, lo aveva aiutato con il nuovo caso che avevano tra le mani.  
Aveva continuato ad aiutarli per settimane, continuando ad andare a letto con Connor praticamente tutti i giorni e si era illuso.  
Connor lo aveva illuso.  
Per quanto non avesse più sentito il desiderio di andare per locali per cercare qualcuno da portare a casa con lui da quando aveva incontrato Olly, allo stesso modo non aveva mai pensato al loro rapporto come qualcosa di esclusivo.  
Oliver pensava che fossero fidanzati, lui no, perché lui non sapeva nemmeno cosa significasse essere fidanzati.  
E forse per questo aveva mandato tutto in malora in quella maniera.  
Aveva tradito Oliver, non perché avesse voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo o perché si fosse stancato del sesso di Oliver(non avrebbe mai potuto stancarsi di qualcosa del genere)e Olly lo aveva scoperto e questo lo aveva distrutto e lo aveva portato ad ubriacarsi e a finire a letto con un tipo di cui ora nemmeno ricordava la faccia ma che gli aveva trasmesso l’HIV.  
Oliver lo aveva salvato, ma lui lo aveva distrutto.  
Connor si sdraiò lentamente, avvolgendo con le sue lunghe braccia il corpo esile di quello che oramai era il suo fidanzato.  
Perché Oliver lo aveva perdonato, malgrado l’inferno che gli aveva fatto passare lo aveva perdonato e adesso era lì, addormentato accanto a lui.  
-Sono così fortunato Olly-sussurrò al ragazzo accanto a lui, affondando la faccia nel suo collo e inspirando il suo odore, così buono e puro.  
-Sono così fortunato che tu sia rimasto insieme a me. Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto tu mi hai ripreso con te e non cerchi mai di colpevolizzarmi, anzi. Quanto sei forte Olly. Sei forte e speciale e io decisamente non ti merito. Non ti merito ma non posso fare a meno di te. Tempo fa mi dicesti che per te ero come una droga, che non potevi fare a meno di me, ma la verità è che io non posso fare a meno di te mentre tu decisamente dovresti perché io ti posso solo trascinare nell’abisso con me e tu non te lo meriti. Dovrei dirti di abbandonarmi, ma non posso farlo. Sarò egoista, sicuramente lo sono, ma senza di te sono perso, quindi non lasciarmi. Ti prego, non lasciarmi-  
Non si era accorso di aver iniziato a piangere, ma ora le lacrime scorrevano copiose sulle sue guance, bagnando il collo di Oliver, scendendo piano verso il suo petto.  
Stava cercando di recuperare il suo autocontrollo quando quest’ultimo si svegliò e subito assunse uno sguardo allarmato.  
-Conn! Ehi Conn, tutto ok?-  
Connor lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mentire, ma che senso aveva? Quindi scosse piano la testa.  
-Nulla è ok Olly. E vorrei poterti dire tutte le cose che non vanno e perché, ma non ti metterei in pericolo e non potrei mai perdonarmi se lo facessi-  
-Questa storia non mi è nuova-  
-Lo so è solo che…..-  
-Conn, per quanto vorrei davvero sapere i tuoi sporchi segreti, non voglio obbligarti a dirmi nulla. Ma se non mi dici cosa c’è che non va io come posso aiutarti?-  
-Non puoi. E mi dispiace dovere condividere tutto questo inferno con te. Non te lo meriti. Tu meriti di molto meglio. Io….. da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta non ho fatto altro che incasinarti la vita e tu non te lo meriti. Dovresti lasciarmi sai?-  
-Conn, di cosa stai parlando. Le cose tra noi vanno bene. Io ti amo e pensavo che anche tu mi amassi-  
Adesso anche Oliver aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
“Ecco, vedi?”pensò Connor “Ti sto rovinando ancora”.  
-Certo che ti amo. Te l’ho detto più volte che ti amo-  
-Le parole sono solo parole-  
-Non per me, non in questo caso almeno. Sei la prima persona a cui io l’abbia mai detto-  
-Allora di cosa stai parlando?-  
-Tu eri una persona migliore senza di me-  
-Vuoi dire che adesso sono una brutta persona-provò a scherzare Oliver, accennando un sorriso, ma Connor lo ignorò.  
-Dovrei dirti di lasciarmi o dovrei lasciarti io. Perché è quello che si fa quando si ama qualcuno: lo si mette davanti a tutto, persino a se stessi. Ma io non ci riesco a dirti di lasciarmi e tanto meno potrei mai lasciarti io. Tu sei l’unica cosa bella in un mare di cose negative e penso che se non ci fossi tu io non ce la farei-  
-Connor stai parlando della tua dipendenza?-  
-Lascia perdere quella storia ok? In realtà non sono mai stato un drogato, ok? L’ho detto solo perché……Quando sono venuto da te quella sera non mi ero drogato, ma non potevo, e non posso dirti, il motivo per cui ero in quello stato. Vorrei davvero potertelo dire, ma non posso. Però ti posso assicurare che non ho mai avuto a che fare con le droghe-  
-Almeno questo lo abbiamo eliminato dalla lista di cose di cui preoccuparci-sorrise il tecnico informatico e questa volta Connor non poté fare a meno di fare lo stesso.  
-Vedi? E questo quello a cui mi riferisco. Io ho bisogno di te perché sei l’unica cosa che mi impedisce di precipitare nell’abisso, ma prima o poi precipiterò e io non voglio che tu lo faccia con me-  
-Non succederà nulla del genere. Stai andando nel panico per nulla. Andrà tutto bene, ok?-  
-Non puoi saperlo! Ma io si, per questo dovrei lasciarti andare e invece…..-  
-Invece cosa?-  
-Invece sono qui a……-Connor strinse forte il cuscino che s era poggiato sulla pancia e ci affondò la faccia, impedendo ad Oliver di capire cosa stesse dicendo.  
-Invece cosa?-  
Un altro borbottio indistinto uscì dal cuscino.  
-Conn, se fai così non ti capisco. Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa dimmela, ma alza fallo guardandomi in faccia per favore-  
Silenzio.  
Oliver era sul punto di rinunciare quando Connor rialzò la testa, puntando i suoi occhi, rossi e gonfi, in quelli del suo ragazzo.  
-Invece sono qui a implorarti di non lasciarmi, di non andare via, di non abbandonarmi quando invece dovrei dirti di scappare il più lontano possibile da me perché tutto ciò che posso fare è rovinarti la vita e tu non te lo meriti-  
Connor continuava a piangere senza però emettere alcun suono e Oliver non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quante volte il ragazzo gli aveva nascosto la sua sofferenza e lui non se ne era minimamente accorto.  
-No Conn, non è vero e lo sia che non lo è-  
-Dimmi Olly, cosa ho fatto per non renderti la vita un inferno? Ti tradisco e per questo ti prendi l’HIV…..-  
-Ti ho già detto che non è colpa tua….-  
-….Ti ho costretto a violare una tonnellata di leggi….-  
-è stato divertente però. E poi non mi hai costretto a fare proprio nulla…..-  
-…..Ti ho trascinato tra serial killer….-  
-……Di nuovo, è stata una mia scelta. Anzi, se ben ti ricordi tu mi avevi anche detto di non farlo….-  
-……E soprattutto ti costringo a starmi appresso, a prenderti cura di me, quando anche tu hai una vita da vivere-  
-E pensi che la mia vita sarebbe migliore senza di te?-  
-Perché, non è forse così?-  
-Ed ero io quello con la scarsa autostima. Vieni qui-lo esortò Oliver con un sorriso, ma Connor scosse la testa.  
-Dai, vieni qui-  
Quando vide che il ragazzo non si muoveva si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, lasciando che l’altro si accoccolasse sul suo petto, nascondendo così il suo volto.  
-Non ti sto dicendo che non mi hai mai fatto soffrire perché quella sarebbe una bugia e tu lo sai. Ma è stata anche colpa mia. Avevo dato per scontato che fossimo qualcosa di cui invece non avevamo mai parlato. Eppure quando ti ho visto quella sera fuori casa mia l’ho capito. Ho capito che non mi avevi mentito, che non ero mai stato solo sesso e che probabilmente, tolto quel tipo, non c’era mai stato nessuno oltre a me dopo la prima sera-  
-Non c’è mai stato nessuno dopo che ti ho incontrato. Come avrebbe potuto esserci? Il tipo è stato solo….-  
-Lavoro, lo so. E so anche che io sono la cosa più vicina ad un fidanzato che tu abbia mai avuto,. Sei sempre stato un tipo da “solo sesso”, o sbaglio?-  
Connor annuì.  
-Eppure, quando hai deciso che volevi farti perdonare, non hai esitato nemmeno un istante, anche se sapevi che questo avrebbe potuto significare un lungo periodo di astinenza.  
Non ci hai nemmeno pensato Conn. Per questo ti ho dato un’altra chance. Perché quando ti ho visto rinunciare al sesso così velocemente ho capito che per te ero diverso da tutti e che se non era amore almeno ci andava abbastanza vicino-  
Connor si strinse un po’ di più a lui, stringendo le mani sui suoi bicipiti come se fossero l’unica ancora di salvezza che gli era rimasta.  
-E poi hai aspettato che ci facessimo i test perché io l’avevo chiesto. E quando sono risultato sieropositivo……Avevi tutto il diritto di andartene a quel punto-  
-No che non lo avevo Olly-ribatté subito Connor, allontanandosi da lui lo stretto necessario per guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Come avrei potuto lasciarti dopo tutto quello che ti avevo fatto? E poi perché avrei dovuto?-  
-Quando sei tornato a casa e io ero lì, a piangermi addosso in questo stesso letto, a disperarmi perché tu non eri positivo malgrado ti fossi scopato mezza Philadelphia mentre io…..io mi sono lasciato andare una sola volta e me ne pentirò per sempre-  
-Non sai quanto mi sento in colpa per questo. Sarei dovuto essere io quello positivo, non tu. Questo non è giusto-  
-Sei stato proprio tu a dirmi che la giustizia non esiste. E comunque non vorrei mai che tu fossi sieropositivo e lo sai. Quella sera, quando sei entrato in casa, ero convinto che te ne saresti andato e non ti avrei più rivisto. Invece ti sei sdraiato accanto a me e mi hai consolato. Ricordi cosa mi hai detto?-  
Connor annuì.  
-“Solo perché non sono risultato positivo non vuol dire che non lo affronteremo insieme”-  
-Hai rinunciato ad un altro mese di sesso per me. Tu. La persona più arrapata che io abbia mai incontrato. Hai rinunciato al sesso per mesi solo per riconquistarmi e starmi vicino quando ne avevo bisogno, quindi per quale motivo dovrei lasciarti dopo che hai fatto tutto questo per me? Dici che da quando sei entrato nella mia vita non hai fatto che rovinarla, ma io non sono d’accordo. Tu non sai cosa vuol dire per me tornare a casa e sapere che potrò passare tutta la serata con te a guardare un film o fare le parole crociate o, beh, qualsiasi altra cosa. Sapere che non sono più solo, che c’è qualcuno che è pronto a chiamare la polizia solo perché sono scomparso per un’ora….-  
-C’era un serial killer in giro e…..-  
-Conn, non è importante. Quello che importa è che tu pensi costantemente a me ed alla mia incolumità anche quando non pensi alla tua. Non è forse questo mettere qualcuno al di sopra di se stessi?-  
-Olly, non provare a farmi sentire meno egoista perché non attacca….-  
-Sai quando ho capito che non avrei mai potuto lasciarti?-  
Connor scosse la testa.  
-Quando abbiamo finalmente finito i lunghissimi 21 giorni di terapia e potevamo finalmente fare sesso. Normalmente non avresti esitato un istante, quella volta invece mi hai fermato, mi hai fermato per dirmi che eri andato ad un festino pieno di sesso e io ero già pronto ad essere ferito di nuovo. “Ecco” mi sono detto. “Vedi Olly, ti sei fidato e lui ti ha tradito di nuovo. In questi mesi ti ha preso solo in giro. Non ti ha aspettato, si sarà scopato migliaia di ragazzi mentre tu dovevi trattenerti dal saltargli addosso, e chissà quanti se ne è fatti soltanto stasera”.  
Invece avevo torto. Non solo non sei finito a letto con nessuno, ma non ne avevi nemmeno voglia. Tu, Connor Walsh, malato di sesso, non volevi fare sesso con nessuno in un festino pieno di bellissimi ragazzi in cui il sesso era l’unica cosa disponibile. “Wow Olly” mi sono detto. ”Questo ragazzo si che ti ama davvero. E anche se ti ha fatto soffrire all’inizio, poi ha capito. Forse ha sbagliato quella volta solo perché lui non sa cosa significhi una relazione, dovrai insegnarglielo tu Olly perché questo ragazzo ti ama davvero anche se non riesce a dirtelo e tu non puoi lasciartelo scappare”-  
Oliver cominciò ad accarezzare piano la testa del ragazzo.  
-Hai commesso un errore ed è vero, ci sono stato male, ma non appena hai capito cosa significava per me te ne sei subito pentito e hai provato a rimediare. Mi sei stato vicino quando ne avevo bisogno, nel modo in cui ne avevo bisogno, rinunciando a molto, quindi perché io non dovrei fare lo stesso per te? Dopotutto mi pare che abbiamo sofferto abbastanza entrambi-  
-Tu sei troppo buono-  
-Qualcuno di noi deve pur esserlo-  
-Sei troppo buono per me-  
-Ti giuro Conn che se dici un’altra volta una cosa del genere ti prendo a cuscinate-  
-Non una grande minaccia, tanto lo fai sempre-  
Adesso il Connor stava sorridendo e Oliver riuscì a rilassarsi un po’.  
Prese il cuscino che il ragazzo stringeva sul petto e lo lanciò dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Aveva sempre pensato che Connor fosse veramente tenero quando si stringeva così spasmodicamente al cuscino, forse perché era l’unico atteggiamento che aveva che indicava una fragilità di qualche sorta, ma ora aveva bisogno che il ragazzo uscisse da quel guscio che si stava creando.  
-Lo faccio sempre perché te lo meriti-gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, baciandogli piano il collo e facendolo rabbrividire.  
-Quindi sono un pessimo ragazzo…..-  
-Oh, non hai nemmeno idea di quanto-  
-Vuoi che lo scopriamo insieme?-domandò Connor accarezzandogli il petto con una mano e scendendo piano piano sempre più giù.  
-Da quando chiedi?-rispose Oliver chiedendo gli occhi e buttando piano la testa all’indietro, lasciando che Connor lo afferrasse per la nuca e facesse collidere le loro labbra.  
Loro due non avevano bisogno di parole, no. Loro avevano bisogno di questo, era sempre stato così ed era in questi momenti che il vero Connor si rivelava: il Connor fragile ma forte, deciso ma delicato, dedito al proprio piacere ma anche a quello del compagno. E Oliver amava quel Connor.  
Lo stesso Connor che lo stava baciando con passione e delicatezza come solo lui sapeva fare e che sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da lui nemmeno per respirare.  
-Siamo fidanzati adesso, viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto, condividiamo letteralmente tutto. È giusto che io chieda-  
-E in quale universo parallelo io riuscirei a dirti di no?-  
-Non lo so. Questo non…..sinceramente non sono molto convinto che sia importante, tu?-  
-No, è decisamente irrilevante-rispose Oliver continuando a rabbrividire mentre Connor gli sfilava i pantaloni fin troppo lentamente.  
-Odio il fatto che lavorare per Annalise ci tolga tutto questo tempo. Immagina quante cose potremmo fare se fossimo sempre insieme-continuò a sussurrargli il giovane quasi-avvocato in maniera sensuale mentre chiudeva tra le sue ginocchia il bacino di Oliver che intanto stava procedendo a togliere anche il suo pigiama con una foga che fece sorridere il fidanzato.  
-Qualcuno qui ha fretta eh?-  
-Prendimi pure in giro Connor, tanto lo so che lo vuoi quanto lo voglio io-  
-Mai detto il contrario-  
-Ti odio-  
-L’affare che hai in mezzo alle gambe mi dice il contrario-ribatté Connor con una frase che Oliver aveva già usato in passato contro di lui e che lo fece sorridere.  
Poi il tecnico informatico si fermò e Connor lo guardò perplesso.  
-Ok, Olly, stavo scherzando. Non ti sarai mica offeso? Io non volevo…..stava andando tutto così bene…..-  
-Rilassati Conn-provò a dire Oliver, riavvicinandosi al ragazzo che non poté fare a meno di trovarlo dannatamente sensuale anche se era certo che quello non fosse stato lo scopo che il suo fidanzato aveva in mente.  
-Non ti sto dicendo che noi non….è solo che devo dirti una cosa. Avrei dovuto dirtela ieri sera, ma tu eri così distrutto e anche io ero stanco e non avevo alcuna voglia di litigare con te-  
-Perché avremmo dovuto litigare?!-domandò Connor, subito sulla difensiva.  
-Perché discutiamo sempre quando si tratta di certe cose e io capisco che tu ti preoccupi per me e tutto quanto , ma oramai sono una adulto e posso prendere le mie decisioni da solo, anche se sarebbe bello che tu approvassi quello che faccio ogni tanto-  
-Ma di che diamine stai parlando?!-  
Girarci attorno non aveva molto senso.  
-Annalise mi ha offerto di lavorare per lei. Se ci pensi in pratica già lo faccio e poi, essendomi licenziato ho bisogno di un lavoro “vero” e…..so che non approvi, ma mi piace fare quello che faccio per voi, anche se si tratta praticamente sempre di cose illegali. Ti prego, non odiarmi Conn, ma le ho già detto di si-  
-Immagino che non hai esitato nemmeno un istante vero?-  
-Perché avrei dovuto?-  
-Merda. Merda, merda merda!!-  
-Conn, rilassati, non è nulla di così grave. Non rischierò la vita o cose simili-  
-E come fai a saperlo?-  
-Perché il massimo che posso rischiare è la prigione-  
-E ti pare poco?-  
-Almeno se mai ti cattureranno per qualsiasi cosa sia quello che hai fatto, finiremo in prigione insieme-  
-Non scherzare Olly-  
-Senti Conn, mi piace il lavoro che mi è stato offerto e ne ho bisogno. Annalise paga bene-  
-Lascia perdere i soldi! Qui è della possibilità di finire in prigione che stiamo parlando!-  
-Come se non rischiassi la galera prima solo perché eri tu a chiedermi di fare quelle stesse cose-  
Il silenzio calò nella stanza.  
-Non avrei mai dovuto coinvolgerti in tutto questo, hai ragione-  
-Oh, adesso ricominciamo con la storia di prima. Conn, sono state tutte decisione che ho preso da solo in quanto adulto e tu lo sai-  
-Eppure continuo a sentirmi in colpa per averti trascinato in questo mondo-  
-Mi hai solo fatto scoprire il lato eccitante della vita. Penso di doverti ringraziare in realtà-  
Oliver ricominciò strinse più vicino al suo fidanzato, cominciato a far scorrere piano la propria mano sulla sua schiena, dall’alto verso il basso, sempre sempre più in basso.  
-E poi sarei io quello costantemente eccitato-  
-Che ci posso fare se mi fai questo effetto?-  
-Non lo so, ma in realtà non credo che la cosa mi dispiaccia davvero. Comunque sono ancora arrabbiato con te-  
-è solo un lavoro-  
-Forse , ma sarà un inferno-  
-Perché Annalise è una sorta di tiranno? Non mi sembrava l’ultima volta che l’ho vista, ma anche fosse posso sopravvivere-  
-Non mi riferivo a lei-  
-E a cosa allora?-  
-Hai la minima idea di quanto sarà lavorare nella stessa stanza in cui sei tu, dovendo dominare il mio irrefrenabile desiderio di saltarti addosso ogni volta che ti vedo?-  
-Allora è solo puro egocentrismo il tuo? E io che mi stavo facendo mille problemi-  
-Come se tu non provassi le stesse cose-  
-Forse, ma di certo riesco a controllarmi meglio-  
-Signori e signore ecco a voi Oliver Hampton, il re dell’autocontrollo! Perché non metterti alla prova allora?-  
-Io non ho mai detto…..Aspetta cosa vuoi dire?-comandò con tono preoccupato quando vide Connor alzarsi dal letto ancora completamente nudo.  
\- Perché non scopriamo quanto riesci a sopportare di vedermi girare così senza fare assolutamente nulla-  
-Scusa, ma questa non è una punizione anche per te?-  
-Diciamo che io ho i miei metodi per non soffrire troppo-rispose Connor facendo scivolare una mano tra le sue cosce.  
-Anche se di certo sarebbe molto più bello se ci fossi tu a darmi una mano. Lo sai che sei l’unico che può farmi stare bene davvero in tutti i sensi-  
Oliver si morse un labbro fino a farlo sanguinare mentre osservava il suo ragazzo muovere la mano su di sé a ritmo sempre più veloce e tutto ciò che lui riusciva a fare era stringersi gli avanbracci fino a lasciare dei segni rossi , senza però riuscire a staccare gli occhi dallo spettacolo che si trovava davanti.  
Avrebbe voluto fare esattamente come stava facendo il giovane davanti a lui, ma avrebbe significato dargliela vinta comunque e poi lui e Connor avevano solo quel giorno prima di tornare ai loro ritmi lavorativi assurdi......  
Connor lo stava guardando con un sorriso furbesco, ma era così bello e Oliver non poteva assolutamente rimanere ancora lì fermo davanti a lui senza fare nulla.  
In una frazione di secondo si lanciò sul ragazzo davanti a lui, inchiodandolo alla parete dietro di lui.  
-Sei dannatamente sleale-gli disse mentre si dedicava a torturare il suo collo, decisamente la parte che preferiva, nonché il punto in cui Connor era più sensibile.  
-Mai detto che era una sfida ad armi pari-rispose quello impossessandosi della sua bocca in modo famelico.  
Era chiaro che il suo metodo per darsi sollievo non era efficace quanto avrebbe dovuto e Oliver non poté che considerarla una piccola vittoria anche se in realtà era lui quello che stava perdendo la sfida.  
-Ti odio-riuscì a mormorare quando Connor liberò le sue labbra  
-No, non mi odi-ribatté quello con il suo solito sorriso.  
Aveva ragione: non lo odiava. Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, anche se spesso se lo sarebbe meritato.  
-Vai a farti fottere-gli ansimò quindi nell’orecchio  
-Pensavo lo avresti fatto tu-  
-Cosa ho fatto di male per incontrare uno come te?-borbottò il tecnico informatico spingendo ancora di più il ragazzo contro la parete e cominciando a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Poi Connor lo sorprese prendendogli il viso tra le mani e lasciando che il proprio sguardo si fondesse con il suo.  
Connor non lo guardava mai in quel modo.  
-Ti amo Olly, sul serio. Sei l’unica cosa importante per me-  
Oliver lo baciò, ma non in maniera famelica e bisognosa come erano soliti fare. Lo baciò piano dolcemente e forse fu quello, forse era il sentirsi un corpo solo con lui, ma Connor era certo di non essersi mai sentito meglio.  
-Anch’io ti amo Conn, ma questo già lo sai-  
L’altro annuì lievemente e lo baciò di nuovo cercando di trasmettergli tutto quello che sentiva.  
E lo sapevano entrambi che quel giorno non avrebbero rispettato nessuno dei programmi che avevano ideato con cura. Sarebbero rimasti nel loro rifugio ed entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stata una splendida giornata.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:Buonsalve!! Questa è la prima ff che scrivo in questo fandom in cui sono entrata da pochissimo quindi spero di non aver scritto qualcosa di troppo terribile.  
> In generale non scrivo ff da secoli quindi ci terrei veramente tanto a sapere cosa ne pensate e se pensiate che l'unica reazione possibile sia tirarmi i pomodori, per me va bene uguale.  
> Alla prossima!!


End file.
